


i'm only one call away

by pettynaley



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Danny, adorable best friends through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: Five times Danny was Riley's hero and the one time she was his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for months, finally figured this website out, and finished it. Enjoy! (All rights to Freeform)

Ever since she was six years old, Riley had considered Danny her hero. That fortuitous day he'd helped her off the ground after she'd crashed her bike and carried her home. From then on, he'd always been there for her. He rescued her, protected her and comforted her. No matter what. No matter who was in his life. She was his number one priority. She couldn't have asked for a better best friend if one even existed. Danny Wheeler was Superman: invincible and tall and handsome with an ability to love and care like no one else, human or alien. 

°°°°°  
Riley sat outside the local middle school on the curb, waiting for her Mother to arrive to take her home. Her elbows rested on her knees, a frown glued to her face. Tears stained her chubby, now red cheeks and her glasses fogged up; she removed them long enough to wipe them on her shirt. She sniffled, once, then twice before digging the toe of her shoe into the loose gravel. 

Today had been the worst day ever. Riley's drama class was hosting their very own production of Cinderella, her favorite fairytale. It was going to a be a huge show put on for the entire school and their parents. The school was sparing no expense, probably to make up for the disaster of a show they'd put on last year. Regardless of motive, Riley was beyond excited. Or at least she had been. She'd wanted more than anything to play Cinderella and get to wear a beautiful and sparkly blue dress. Maybe even find her Prince Charming. It was every 12-year old's dream. For the last month, she'd practiced her lines daily with either Danny, her Mother or the bathroom mirror to prepare. It had taken over her life and she was a-okay with that. Quickly, she'd memorized the dialogue and was confident she'd nail her audition. 

At least she was until she was sitting in the back of the auditorium with her other classmates, patiently, but anxiously, waiting for her turn. She'd been chewing on her nails and bouncing her leg to calm down. She was so nervous! Then, her worrying was interrupted by the girl on her left tapping on her shoulder. Riley turned her head to look at the skinny redheaded girl, Leah, who was the Jersey version of Strawberry Shortcake or something. She smiled in an effort to not seem like the weirdo she felt like she was. "Yeah, Leah?" She asked, her tone friendly, but shy. 

"So, Riley, what part are you auditioning for?" Leah asked, nodding towards the stage. 

"Cinderella," Riley replied, sounding a lot more confident than she felt. Her stomach churned and she wondered if it was her nerves or the tuna melt that the school had served for lunch. 

Leah snorted and threw her hand over her mouth, attempting not to laugh, but failing. Badly. "You? As Cinderella?" Leah's eyes swept over Riley's larger frame and back up to her blue eyes. Leah forced a smile onto her overly freckled face. "Good luck," She hummed, sarcastic, before turning back to her friends and giggling. 

Riley had bit down on her lip, hard, and willed herself not to cry. She stood up abruptly, thankful she'd sat in the aisle seat. She excused herself, saying she had to use the restroom. Then, she'd left, called her Mom on a payphone and went outside to wait. As soon as she'd made it to the privacy and comfort of the front steps, she'd broke down and cried for a soild five minutes. 

"Riles, are you okay?" 

Riley looked up and through her still slightly fogged up glasses saw her gangly limbed best friend standing beside her, hockey stick and gym bag in hand. His hair was matted to his forehead and he smelt like sweat and bologna. Practice must have just ended. 

Riley nodded, wiping her eyes and smearing the bright colored eyeshadow she'd experimented with that morning. It had made her feel pretty. "Yeah. I'm fine, Danny. Totally fine." Her voice squeaked. 

He sat down beside her on the curb, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Then why are you crying? I thought you had play auditions today. Did you not get the part?" Danny asked, softly. 

Riley's lower lip trembled. "I didn't even try out." She laughed without humor at herself and shook her head. 

"What? Why not? You've been practicing for weeks!" Danny exclaimed. "You had the part in the bag!" 

"Because fat girls don't play Cinderella. Okay? That's what Leah said." Riley broke into sobs again and buried her face on Danny's shoulder, finding solice despite the putrid smile. 

"Oh, Riles, " Danny whispered, "They'd be lucky to have you play Cinderella. You know the part better than anyone and you've worked so hard. Don't give up before you even try because some Strawberry Shortcake wannabe told you can't do it. You earned it. And, besides, you're the prettiest girl in this school." 

Riley looked up at Danny, incredulous. "You mean that, Wheeler?" 

He smiled at her, showing off his blue and green braces. The color of the month. "Course. Now, c'mon, go audition before you lose your chance. I'll be right there to cheer you on." He stood, outstretching his hand to Riley. 

She grabbed ahold of it, his large hand enveloping her smaller one. She hugged him, quickly, before dragging him towards steps. "Thanks, Danny. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

°°°°°  
With the sharp beep of a bell, the school day began. Riley shuffled into her AP US History class, which was the actual bane of her existence, and headed to her desk. She settled herself into her seat that stood in the direct center of the classroom. Pulling out her purple folder that had four scribbled out names of her past crushes on it, Riley sighed as she gathered up her multiple homework assignments. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and she had many assignments due, as part of a study guide, followed by a test this class period. She gathered up four of the five smaller parts of her homework, shuffling through the pile of papers. Her eyes narrowed and her pulse quickened when she couldn't find her essay, which would make up a good chunk of her grade for the semester. She searched through the stack twice and had no luck. It wasn't there. All the color drained from her face. 

Despite being an AP student accustomed to crisis, Riley entered panic mode, feeling her chest tighten. She had no idea where her paper was. Last she knew, it was tucked away safely in her folder where she'd put after finishing it the night before. At least she thought that's where she thought she'd put it. It had been late and she'd been working and studying for hours, after all. She hadn't been thinking clearly, or rationally, for that matter. Oh, this was bad. 

Riley cast a glance over her shoulder and saw her classmates were busy turning in their assignments. She struggled to breathe. I'm going to fail and die. I'm a dead failure, she thought, her stress and hopelessness taking over. 

"Riles!" 

Riley spun around at the sound of her name and an oh-so familiar voice, her eyes landing on Danny. He was holding her essay, still neat and professional, proudly in one hand. He looked like he'd ran across the school to reach her. Riley's heart swelled, her relief and her admiration for the big hearted goofball she was lucky enough to call her best friend overwhelming her, and she smiled. She could breathe again. 

"Danny, where did you find my essay?" Riley asked, hugging him quickly as she graciously accepted it from him. 

"You must have been really tired last night, because it was in my homework folder. We have matching purple ones why?" Danny replied, as he grinned earnestly at her. His eyebrows furrowed a little bit as he did. 

He's such a puppy, Riley noted. "Thank you so much. You're a life saver. My grade thanks you." She looked down at her watch, registering the time. "You better go. The bell is gonna ring in-" The sound of the tardy bell cut Riley off and she grimaced, looking up at Danny with apologetic eyes. "I am so sorry." 

Danny waved his hand, still smiling. "Don't mention it. And you're worth being late for." 

"Even if it means detention?" 

"Even if it means detention. I'll see at lunch, Riles." 

°°°  
It was Riley's first semester of college and so far she was enjoying the experience. Her roommate was nice, but she didn't for see the two of them ever being close friends. The professors were very intelligent, maybe a bit pretentious, but overall decent. The same could be said for her classes and peers. It was a time of firsts and newfound independence. And she was coping well. 

Mostly. Okay, that was a lie. She was handling school, but everything else was on a downward spiral. Since graduation, she'd been working really hard on losing weight. Really hard. She'd been eating healthier, hello salad with no dressing nearly every day for lunch, and exercising regularly. She was doing everything her doctor had advised her to do and she was making progress, but it wasn't fast enough. She was frustrated, impatient and discouraged. This was not easy. 

After weighing herself on the scales like she did more often than she cared to ever admit, Riley crawled into bed feeling heavy and sad. Weighed down, pun intended, she self diagnosed. She'd gained two pounds since last week, which was the opposite of what she wanted, obviously. She wrapped her favorite blanket around her body snuggly, curling into the smallest ball possible. She eyed the empty and made up bed of her roomate in unnecessary and unfair projected resentment, grateful she was at an evening class. She just wanted to be alone. Well, alone and thin. She was starting to doubt if she'd ever achieve her second goal. 

Riley laid her head on her pillow, wishing for sleep to come, despite it only being 5:30. Before she could focus too hard on drifting off, her phone rang. She glanced down at the ID and saw it was Danny. She rolled her eyes, as it was just like clockwork. She swore Danny had a second sense for when she was in trouble or sad or scared or lonely or just in need of someone to hear her. God, he knew her in every way possible. 

"Hello," Riley said, putting him on speaker because she felt too lazy to hold the phone to her ear. She attempted to keep her voice from betraying her melancholy feelings and the little voice in the back of her head screaming 'validate me.' She knew it was probably pointless in trying to advert Danny's concern and intuition, but she was no quitter. 

"Hey, Riles," Danny replied, "What's up?" 

"Just hanging in my dorm. Procrastinating homework. What about you?" She forced herself to sound invested, not like she wanted to drop out and crawl under a rock. 

Danny didn't answer her question. His voice became worried. "Did something happen? You sound off and kinda upset." 

"I just had a pretty stressful day. Tests and due dates and stuff. You know. Enough about me. How was your day?" Riley asked, praying to whatever she found holy, at this point she wasn't sure, that he dropped it. 

He seemed to let it go, not pushing her. "The usual. Working out and practice. Ate a ton. Met a really awesome dog." 

They talked for a few more minutes, Danny describing in detail his encounter with a gold retriever in detail Fitzgerald and the other greats would envy. He discussed the rest of his day and his plans for the evening: beers with the boys. Eventually, Riley brought the conversation to an end and hung up. She intended to spend the evening in self loathing and berating herself. 

Thirty minutes later, she was interrupted yet again by a knock on her dorm door. Riley dramatically rolled out of bed, her agitation and frustration growing. She stomped to the door, huffing and puffing, with her blanket still intertwined with her body. She fully intended on catching an attitude with this unsuspecting and innocent person. How dare they not know she was bitter, sad and wanted the rest of the world to be sucked into a black hole? She was not a woman to be messed with right now. She almost felt sorry for whoever was coming to see her. 

Riley threw the door open, expecting to see some kid from her class needing the notes they missed or her dorm advisor or her neighbor demanding she turn her negative thoughts down. But it was none of those people. It was much more unexpected and much more inviting, comforting. Danny was standing in the hallway, a take out bag, blue tultips and a DVD copy of The Princess Bride in hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked in disbelief. "I thought you were going out." 

"I was, but my best friend sounded really needy on the phone." Danny replied matter of fact, teasing her affectionately. 

He stepped inside and Riley shut the door behind him, still shocked. She couldn't believe he'd figured her out, yet alone that he had played her so easily. Damn her emotions. "You could tell, huh?" Riley asked timidly, plopping back down on her bed. 

Danny nodded, joining her. "You think I can't tell when my best friend is not okay, even when she deflects my questions? I think I deserve a little more credit than that." 

"I don't deserve you." Riley said, opening up the take out container to see what he'd brought, though she already had her suspicions and they were right. It was chicken parmesan, her favorite. He'd brought all her favorites: blue tulips and The Princess Bride. Danny Wheeler was a honest to God prince. 

"You deserve everything." He retorted, dividing up the food between them and serving her first. 

"Seriously, you didn't have to do this." Riley informed him, as she nibbled on her chicken, savoring the delicious taste. It was heavenly. 

"Whatever. Now, find some water for those flowers. Do you know hard it is to find blue tulips on such short notice? It's like finding a girl back home Ben hasn't, you know, Ben-ed. I don't want them dead within the hour. Then you can turn on the movie and eat your dinner and tell me whatever it is you have on your mind. I'm here for you, Riles." 

All the negativity of earlier began to slip away from Riley all because of Danny's presence. Her insecurities and frustrations weren't important in that moment. He validated her. No, it was more than that. He made her feel valued, loved. There were more important things than how she looked or how she didn't. She had an incredible best friend who loved her and cherished her no matter what she looked like. Riley would reach her goal someday, but in the meantime she had something much more important: Danny. 

°°°°°  
Riley had never been more uncomfortable in her life than she was during this dinner. For starters, it was a blind date. A co-worker had taken it upon herself to set Riley up with a friend of a friend. Normally, Riley didn't do blind dates because they never go right and she just watched too much tv; it had made her paranoid over the years. However, she was new to the office and she just wanted to fit in and have the other girls accept her as part of the group. If she was honest with herself, she'd literally do anything to ensure they did. God, that sounded desperate. 

Second of all, her date, Josh, was a creep. He was arrogant, spending the entirety of the wait for their food discussing himself, his hobbies and his life. Clearly, he thought he was the most accomplished and best looking man in the city. Riley choked it up to him masking crippling insecurity. Josh also was quite the sexist pig. He talked down to her as if she was a child in the most condescending fashion as if he was possibly more educated and knowledgeable than her just because he had a penis. Or just at all; her law degree says hi. He objectified her at every opportunity, staring at her cleavage at all times, trying to touch her under the table and crudely pointing out her physical attributes at the drop of a hat. Over all, he expressed a general disregard of respect for women, going as far ad to make a rape joke. She figured it was over compensation and fragile masculinity. Riley had never hated a man more in her life. The only thing that stopped her from stabbing him in the eye or dumping her dinner on him, then storming out was her fear of social annihilation at the office. 

But, finally, about half way through the meal, Riley had had her fill after Josh implied he expected her to sleep with him that night. She excused herself to the ladies room, contemplating whether or not she could sneak out without him noticing. Riley slipped into the bathroom, sighing. She really did not want to be on this date. Josh made her feel really uncomfortable, like she was at risk being alone with him. She didn't feel safe in this situation and it alarmed her. Josh gave her future ID channel special vibes. Why would her coworkers do this to her? 

Angry with herself for being such a wimp, Riley pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the number of the one person she could count on. It rang for several seconds, nearly going to voicemail before someone answered. Danny's voice drifted through the line, instantly comforting Riley and calming her down. She cursed herself for being so high strung. 

"Riles, hey," Danny said. 

"Hi," Riley replied meekly, "are you busy right now?" 

"Not really. Tucker and I just finished watching a movie with Emma. Some Disney movie about two frogs and a scary witch guy. He was freaky. Anyways, why? Hey, aren't you on a date?" Danny rambled on, getting lost in his story. He was too precious. 

"Yeah, about that, I need you to come get me." Riley ran her hand through her hair. Here came the 'I told you so,' Danny always gave her after every failed date. 

Danny's confident laugh broke through. "He's a dud, huh? I told you Ri-" 

Riley cut him off, knowing she didn't have much more time before her date would wonder what was taking so long. "Not exactly. He's making me really uncomfortable. I don't know, he's just a creep and I don't know what to do about it." The worry and panic was returning to Riley. She hated feeling this way, so helpless. She needed to put on her big girl pants and just deal with it. 

Danny became serious, an edge creeping into his voice. "Where are you? I'll come get you. Don't worry." 

Riley gave him the restaurant's name before hanging up and returning to the table. Josh smiled in his weasel-esque way when he saw her. She forced herself to return the gesture as she settled herself in the too-stiff chair. For the next 10 minutes, Riley picked at her dinner while Josh tried to convince her to come home with him for dessert. His skeevy ways and lack of grace were making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Seriously, this guy was a creep. 

As Josh rambled on about his sexual endeavors during college, Riley’s gaze drifted towards the door, expectant and waiting. It felt like forever had passed since their phone call, but she finally caught a glimpse of Danny as he entered the doorway. She struggled to hold back an audible sigh of relief. Salvation was here. Danny eyes analyzed the crowded restaurant a minute before he spotted her. Eyes narrowed and jaw set, Danny stalked towards the table. His outlandishly tall and muscular frame drew the attentive of everyone he passed. He was clearly on a mission. 

Danny approached Riley and Josh, saying her name. Riley glanced up at him like she was just now noticing his presence. "Danny, hey, what's going on?" She asked, acting oblivious and keeping it cool. 

Josh raised his eyebrows. "You know this guy?" He demanded. 

Cue weird, unjustified possessive and territorial behavior, Riley thought in disdain. She really hated this guy. 

"I'm her best friend-" Danny said harshly, but Josh cut him off. 

"Who just randomly interrupts her dates?" Josh fired back with the attitude of the preppy rich boy he was. He was acting like Daddy told him he couldn't take the yacht out this weekend. 

"There's an emergency with our friend Tucker. He's in the emergency room. Turns out you shouldn't buy seafood off a guy at a gas station," Danny replied through gritted teeth, lying easily. His fists were clenching at his side. 

Riley stood up, slinging her purse over her purse. "I have to go. I'm so sorry, Josh." Um, not. She wanted to throw up in her mouth just saying that. "I had a lovely time. Thank you." Maybe I'm a better lawyer than I thought because I just lied with pathological sincerity and he didn't even blink, Riley considered, pleased with her slime ball actions. Danny placed a protective arm on her shoulder, ready to lead her away. 

Josh stood as well, grabbing ahold of Riley's wrist to prevent her from leaving. His grip was almost painfully tight. "Wait just a second, you're leaving just because the big guy shows up rambling about seafood? Riley, we were gonna go back to my place for dessert. C'mon." He sounded like a petulant child who was told he couldn't get a new toy. 

Danny, nearly losing his temper, spat out, "Let go of her," in unison with Riley's sassy exclamation of, "Yes, and actually, I had no intention of doing dessert or you. Now let go of me before the big one and I take you out. I played hockey!" 

Josh dropped her arm, apparently properly intimidated by her threats and the angry teddy bear beside her. He threw his hands in the air. "Unbelievable. Yet another blonde tramp in this city. Damn tease." 

And the big one took Josh out. Before Riley's mind could even process the insult, Danny was going after him. His fist flew, quick and hard, knocking Josh to the ground on impact. "Treat women with respect and you won't have this problem," Danny informed Josh, smirking. 

Danny rejoined Riley, draping his arm across her shoulders. They walked out the door, the entire restaurant watching them in fascination. "Thanks for coming to my rescue tonight. You're my hero, Wheeler." Riley said after they'd walked in silence a few minutes. "I didn't know what else to do other than call the one person who's always been there for me." 

Danny grinned. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. Ever." 

Riley laughed, turning wistful and a bit cynical. "Sometimes I really wish it was just you and me everyday for the rest of time. Men suck." That was an understatement. 

"You and me both, Riles, you and me both," he replied, softly. His tone had become thoughtful and almost downright hopeless. 

°°° 

Danny Wheeler laid stretched out the sofa, long legs stretched out in front of him with arms propped up behind him on a pillow. The room was dark except for the cruel glare of the tv. He blinked at the screen several times, willing himself to stay awake, but it was a bit difficult given the ungodly hour and the killer hockey practice he'd had that day. He was waiting up for Riley who was working late at the office on a difficult case. A smile crept across his face despite his sleepy state. His girlfriend, forever the hard worker. 

Danny rubbed his eyes, getting more comfortable on the sofa. Well, as comfortable as a 6'5" giant could get on a dwarf-sized piece of furniture. He willed himself to stay awake, to ensure that Riley got in okay, but his eyelids felt like the weights he lifted in practice everyday were resting upon them. God, he just wanted to go to bed. Losing a battle against himself, Danny drifted off into a restless and bothersome slumber. 

Danny woke up abruptly to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He scrambled to pick it up in his confusion to abandon the restraints of sleep. Riley's picture flashed on the screen as the device vibrated. He answered it, still not fully aware and functioning properly. "Hey, baby, where are you?" He glanced at the clock on the wall and squinted at it in his attempt to read the time. It had only been about half an hour since he'd dozed off. 

There was a sound on the other end like Riley was clearing her throat, trying to stay calm. Her voice trembled as she spoke and it cracked: "Danny, I-I don't know what happened. I-don't-they came out of nowhere." 

Danny jumped to his feet, his heart starting to race. "Riley, what happened. Where are you? Baby, what's wrong?" His questions came out in a panicked jumble. He was suddenly terrified. He pushed his way through the room in a mad and clumsy search for his keys before realizing they were in his pocket. "Where are you?" He repeated, frantic, heading to the door. 

"....the hospital...." Riley replied, still sounding scared and hardly present mentally. 

Danny's heart lept up into his throat and he swore he was going to be sick. "Which one?" He could think of at least two in the vicinity of her work and her apartment. 

"The one across from he bagel shop," Her words were quiet, a ghost of a whisper. Terrified. She sounded terrified. 

"I'm on my way, Riley. Okay? I'm coming for you." 

Fifteen minutes later, Danny raced into the hospital emergency room, his eyes scanning the area for Riley. He didn't see a trace of her. He approached the nurse at the front desk, not slowing down for a second. "Riley Perrin, where is Riley Perrin?" He demanded, his worry strangling him. 

"Danny!" 

He spun around at the sound of Riley's cry. Her face was slightly bruised and her head was busted at the top, halfway stitched up. The red jacket she wore was slightly torn and dirty, like she'd been rolling around on the ground. She ran to him and Danny threw his arms around her. He held her tightly, wanting to ensure she was safe, with him. He only wanted to protect her, never let anything like this happen again. 

Riley buried her face in his chest, grabbing ahold of his shirt and crying. Danny held her, willing himself to keep calm. He assured himself she was okay. He hadn't lost her. He kissed the top of her head, taking her face in his hands. "What happened, baby? God, are you okay?" 

"I was walking outside, trying to catch a taxi. And these men grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. They wanted money, my phone. I know I shouldn't have, but I fought back and tried to get away and they hit me. I fell...hit my head....I don't remember the rest....." Riley trailed off, shaken up and sniffling. She seemed woozy and disoriented. 

Danny hugged her again, holding her tightly. His entire body burned with anger and despair. He wanted to go out to closest bar and start a fight with some drunk idiot. Hit something. Hit someone. Anything to dull the rage and the ache in his heart for having not been there. He swore he'd never let anything else like this happen ever happen again. Next time, he'd be there to walk her home and protect her. He owed her that much. He was supposed to be her hero, for God's sake. 

"Riles, baby, it's okay. I'm here now. You're safe, alright? Nobody's gonna hurt you. I'm so sorry," Danny murmured, trying to assure the both of them. 

"Thank you for coming," Riley said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I really need you. I was so scared." 

"Of course I came. I'm always gonna come. That will never change, Riley. I will always be here when you need me to be." 

The doctor who'd been taking care of Riley peeked her head out from behind the curtain. "Ms. Perrin, let's finish those stitches now. The boyfriend can come, too. Don't worry." She smiled cheekily. 

Danny took Riley's hand, never wanting to let her go again. "You think they'll give you a lollipop?" He asked in an attempt to soothe her and allow her to forget about the night's events. 

"If they do, you can have it. I'm more of a chocolate person." Riley replied, a small smile forming on her face. 

"Deal. I'll buy you every candy bar in the city when we get out of here." 

°°°  
Danny had just played the worst game of his entire career. His head just wasn't in it. His defense sucked, he didn't score once and fell a lot and they lost by a landslide. Worst yet, he nearly got in a fight with one of his own teammates, Baker. As Danny entered the locker room, drenched in sweat and head hung low, he just wanted to go home. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to be supported. And he sure as hell didn't want to be lectured. 

Danny stripped off his jersey, planning to skip the shower here and do it at home instead. He was in no mood to see the grumpy, disappointed and angry looks on his teammates' faces. He couldn't face them, not after he'd screwed up so royally. 

He had spoke too song. 

Baker approached Danny, scowl glued to his face. He looked smug, ready to pick a fight. Danny braced himself. He could handle this. "What do you want, Baker?" He demanded, toweling himself off. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your playing. You could definitely make the girl’s team next year at the local high school." Baker sneered, "Did one of them teach you how to play? Because you sucked. Seriously dude, how'd you ever get in?" 

Danny's jaw clenched and he urged himself to keep calm. He knew Baker was right, but that didn't keep his pride from surfacing. "That so, huh? Well, trust me, you're going places, too. I think you just might be able to beat a couple of old men down at the retirement home." Danny replied, sarcastically. 

Baker gave Danny a shove, sending him backwards. Baker was just about to strike, triggering a full on brawl, when someone stepped in between the two hulking Neanderthals. It was Riley. Danny looked at her surprise when she poked her finger into Baker's chest, making him step backward. Riley got in Baker's face. 

"Stop being an ass, Baker. I know you have a lot of compensating to do, but geesh, give it a rest. So what Danny didn't play his best tonight? At least he's self-aware enough to accept that. And he'll fix it and get better. Take a look at your own playing before coming for his. You were deadweight on the ice, so I'd take it easy or you'll deal with me," Riley said, arms crossed and attitude out in full force. Her eyes were narrowed as she waited for him to strike back, but he didn't. 

Baker walked away, leaving Danny and Riley alone. Danny was stunned. He knew his best friend to be fierce and passionate, but this was something new. Something that made you take notice with your jaw dropped. It made him feel better and it was seriously turning him on. God, he adored Riley. Everything about her, he adored. 

"Wow, Riles, I didn't think you had that in you." Danny said, unsure of what else to say and how to hide his boner. "Thanks for defending me." 

Riley patted his shoulder, then positioned herself on the bench to get comfortable. "I wasn't going to let some half-ass hockey player tell my temporarily half-ass hockey player he was no good." She joked, smiling brightly at him. "My guy has the potential to get better, which he will, because he's an amazing athlete." 

Danny turned red and he now had two reasons to be glad he was facing away from her. "You're the best, Riles." 

"Believe me, Wheeler, I know." Riley shrugged, her blonde hair bouncing as she stood back up. "C'mon. Get your stinky butt showered and changed and we'll get those 'oh-my-god-here-comes-the-diabetic-shock-sundaes' you love so much. My treat." 

Danny heart's swelled, only growing in affection for the girl he'd loved since he was six. "That sounds awesome. You really know how to make a guy feel better," Danny said as he walked towards the showers, but he stopped and cast a glance over his shoulder. "Hey, Riles?" 

She looked up from her phone. Her blue eyes sparkled. "Yeah?" 

"I love you." He knew she'd only interpretate as that of a friend, but he had to say it nonetheless. He loved her with everything he was and all he had. Not expressing such intense feelings would kill him. 

She smiled at him, so happy and full of light and life, and Danny remembered there was more to life than one hockey game. A lot more important stuff, like a bestfriend who defends you and buys you ice cream when you're down. A person who looks at you like you have all the potential and possibility in the world. "I love you, too."


End file.
